1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, information processing terminal, information processing method, and program, and particularly relates to an information processing device, information processing terminal, information processing method, and program wherein content recommendation can be made taking into consideration expressions during viewing/listening.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique wherein, based on purchasing history and activity history of multiple users, other users exhibiting reactions similar to a target user can be identified, and from histories of identified other users, content which the target user has not experienced can be recommended to the target user. Such a technique is called Collaborative Filtering. (See P. Resnick, N. Iacovou, M. Suchak, P. Bergstrom, and J. Reid, 1. “Group Lens?: Open Architecture for Collaborative Filtering of Netnews” Conference on Computer Supported Cooperative Work, pp. 175-186, 1994). Thus, a target user can receive recommendations for content that the target user himself has not viewed or listened to, and that other users exhibiting similar reactions to have purchased and evaluated highly.